


Jojo’s Birthday

by Finnegancat



Series: The Adventures of Joanna McCoy [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnegancat/pseuds/Finnegancat
Summary: Dr. McCoy manages to get shore leave to Earth to attend his daughter Joanna’s 8th birthday party.
Series: The Adventures of Joanna McCoy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788274
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28
Collections: The Life and Adventures of Joanna McCoy





	Jojo’s Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spacedancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacedancer/gifts).



> A gift for Spacedancer- Elle sait pourquoi/ Sie weiß warum.....

It was a busy morning in Sickbay. The last planet at which they had made a stop, a few of the crew members had picked up a nasty strain of the flu, which was now spreading through the ship like wildfire. Sickbay was full of feverish, coughing crew members.

Jim walked into Sickbay. “Oh no, Jim. Not you too?” groused Bones, grumpy from his overrun Sickbay. “You are a terror to treat when you’re sick! I’d rather deal with a pregnant Gorn.”

“Not at all, Bones,” Jim responded with a grin, “I’m as healthy as a horse. In fact, I was just coming to see you because I have some news here that might make you very, very happy!” 

“Jim, let me tell you that at this point, nothing is going to make me happy except getting me out of this flying tin can and having my feet on solid ground.” 

“Well, in that case, I think you’re going to be quite happy. But, if you don’t want to hear my news, I can always turn right around and leave…”. Jim turned, as if he were going to leave Sickbay.

Bones sighed in resignation. “Ok, I’ll bite. What could you possibly tell me that would make me happy?”

Jim turned around and laughed, his blue eyes sparkling as he held up a padd and waved it enticingly in the air. “What you don’t know is that we are going to be passing close to Earth next week to resupply and to get some repairs done. Scotty has been bugging me for some time now about some improvements that he wants to make to the warp drive. So, since we aren’t too far from Earth, I figured we may as well head in and get things done. What I have here is a signed order for one week’s shore leave. It’s for you. Starting right as soon as we are in transporter range of Earth. I also happen to know of a certain girl who soon will be turning 8 who happens to be having a birthday party. Guess who is now on the guestlist?” 

Bones was in shock. He missed Joanna so much. He was always happy to just even have a vidcom with her over subspace. He knew she was having a birthday party with all of her classmates. Heck, he was the one who had told Jim all about it. The most he could have hoped to do was to see pictures of the party afterwards. But this….. this was unbelievable. He really did have good friends.

Jim continued, “I had Uhura set up a subspace call for you so you could tell Joanna in person that you could come. Come on down to the bridge and she’ll put the call through.” Bones followed Jim to the Bridge in a daze and talked to Joanna. She was overjoyed, just as he expected.

The next week, Bones transported down to Earth and caught a shuttle from Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco to the McCoy homestead in Georgia for the party. 

“Daddyyyyyyyyyyyyyy,” screamed Joanna as she ran from her friends to greet him at the door. McCoy encased her in the largest bear hug he could give and twirled her around. “Jojo, I’m so happy to see you.” 

“Come and meet my friends!” Joanna dragged him over to a group of similar aged children. She pointed to a dark-haired slip of a girl. “This is Gaby, my new classmate who just moved here. I found out that we have the exact same birthday, so we are having our birthday party together. Mama said that it was ok, especially since we have all the same friends.” Joanna pointed to the other children at the party. “And over here, this is Anne, Jenny, Florian, Teresa, Mark, Daniel, Edie, and Patrick. We all are in the same class at school. Everybody, this is my dad!” “Hello Dr. McCoy,” the group of children chorused together.

The party got into full swing. Games were played, cake, ice cream and lemonade were consumed, the traditional, requisite “Happy Birthday” was sung, and gifts were opened. After the children left, McCoy helped his mother, Jocelyn and Jojo clean up the mess of too many children having too much fun in too small of a place. 

“Did you have a good party, Sweetie?” McCoy queried as he settled contentedly onto the sofa with Jojo snuggled up on his lap. She cuddled up against him. “Thanks, Daddy. This was the BEST birthday EVER. I am so happy that you were able to come. Tell Uncle Jim that this was the best birthday gift that he has ever given me.” 

McCoy pondered for a minute. He was confused. Jim hadn’t sent a gift down with him to bring to Joanna and he knew that there was no time and nowhere from which he could have sent her something. “What do you mean? What did Uncle Jim give you?” Jojo sat up a bit on his lap and turned to look at him seriously. “Well, Uncle Jim commed me a few weeks ago to ask me what I wanted for my birthday. He knew I that was having a party because you had told him about it. I told him that I wanted YOU for my birthday and that if he could get you home so that you could come to my party, that would be a perfect gift. He told me that he would try his best but couldn’t make any promises. So, tell Uncle Jim that this was perfect!”

McCoy just shook his head, smiling all the while. He reflected back on his initial conversation with Jim when Jim told him about his plan. The Enterprise needed improvements……….. _sure, yah, right._ Well, maybe the ship actually did, but only Jim would ensure that they would have to return to Earth at this particular time to get them done and also completely hide his involvement in making sure that he could attend something that was so important to him. He really did have the best friends.


End file.
